The Son of The Evil King
by Striker2015
Summary: Once again Equestria is in danger, but what will happen when the Mane 6 find out that the Evil King Sombra had an heir and there is a secret of which no one knows of. Will Equestria be saved or not.
1. The Discovery

**The Son of the Evil King**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Discovery**

 **By: Striker2015**

In a land called Equestria in a small town called Ponyville a purple alicorn princess by the name of Twilight Sparkle that had a dark purple, mane and tail with a pink highlight down both, with a six pointed pink star with four smaller white stars for her cutie mark, sitting in her library reading a book on transformation spells while her assistant a purple baby dragon with an emerald green belly and spikes going from the top of his head down to the tip of his tail, named Spike. When Spike burped up a scroll which Twilight grabbed with her magic and it was a letter from Princess Celestia and read the letter out loud and the letter said:

 _Dear Twilight I fear that a great darkness is rising in the far north beyond the Crystal Empire and so I am sending you a guide for you and your friends I have sent him to Ponyville. He is currently on his way to you and I would like you and your friends to treat him with the utmost respect he has knowledge of the subject that I do not have._

Just then there was a knocking at her castle door so she went to the door and answered it and she found a unicorn stallion with an aqua blue coat and, a cyan and green mane and tail, for his cutie mark he had a blueprint and a paint brush on the blueprint. The stallion said to her "Princess Twilight Sparkle my name is Art Blueprint and I am your guide for beyond the Crystal Empire. I can only tell you what I know about the darkness that is rising in the far north once all 6 of the Elements of Harmony are here so please call the other elements."

Twilight sensed that the stallion was being sincere so she called her friends. As usual a pegasus mare with a cyan coat as well as a rainbow colored mane and tail, and a red, yellow and blue lightning bolt coming out of a white cloud for her cutie mark, by the name of Rainbow Dash, was the first to arrive when soon after her other 4 friends arrived. Her other 4 friends Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, Applejack was an earth pony wearing a brown fedora and had a yellow mane and tail both were in pony tails, and an orange coat with 3 apples for her cutie mark. Rarity was a unicorn with a white coat and purple curled mane and tail, with 3 diamonds for her cutie mark. Pinkie Pie was an earth pony with a pink coat and a slightly darker pink mane and tail that was wild and crazy, along with 2 baby blue balloons and 1 light yellow balloon for a cutie mark. Fluttershy was a pegasus with a lemon yellow coat and a long light pink mane and tail, with 3 light pink butterflies as a cutie mark.

"Twilight who is he?" Rainbow Dash said while pointing her hoof at the blue stallion in the room.

Twilight replied by saying "Rainbow Dash he is our guide for beyond the Crystal Empire and also there is a great darkness rising beyond the Crystal Empire."

"Oh."

"Good all 6 elements of harmony are finally here" Art Blueprint said "I have just found out that King Sombra had an aire and that aire is planning on not only taking over the Crystal Empire but all of Equestria as well. Also that pony's name is Prince Necro and Prince Necro was my very best friend."

Everyone gasped.

"Now Princess Twilight Sparkle may I speak with Spike in private?"

"Of course you may but be quick."

"Thank you your highness."

"You're very welcome."

"Spike is there any where we may speak in absolute privacy?"

"Yeah in my room, follow me." Spike said leading Art Blueprint through the halls of the castle until they reached Spike's room. "Here we are my room" Spike said opening the door to his room the room was very large with a bed at one end and a bookshelf, desk and cabinet at the other end of the room.

"Spike I would like to show you something" then Art Blueprint lifted up his mane with his magic to reveal a tattoo. "Spike this is no ordinary tattoo I got this tattoo by accident you see I was trying to create a spell that allowed all types of creatures to transform into a dragon like you, but one of my siblings distracted me and so I created this tattoo by accident and, so this tattoo enables me to transform into a fire ice hybrid dragon that has the ability to use magic and, can breathe both elements. So now are you ready to see my dragon form."

"HECK YEAH"

Then suddenly Art Blueprint was enveloped in a fire and ice colored large magical egg for 1 minute. Then a flame red dragon with a tail that ended with a poseidon and an aqua blue belly, inner wings and blade like spikes going from the top of the head down to the tip of the tail. Then he spoke "Spike this is my dragon form. When I'm in my dragon form don't call me Art Blueprint call me Striker ok?"

"Got it Striker." Spike finally said.

"Spike I think we should go now." Then Striker changed back into Art Blueprint "Spike do you promise me that you will never tell anyone about the dragon side of me?"

"Yes Art Blueprint I do, cross my heart hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye." Spike said

"What the heck is that?"

"Its a Pinkie promise if you break a promise you its the fastest way to lose a friend's trust."

Suddenly Pinkie Pie popped out from behind Art Blueprint's ear and said " **FOREEEVVVVEEEERRRRR!** " then went back behind his ear.

" **WHAT THE HECK, WHERE DID SHE COME FROM?!** " After calming himself down he said "Let's go, back to the others."


	2. The Deal

**Chapter 2**

 **The Deal**

In a dark room Prince Necro was planning his next move. "Hmm... what should I do next?" He said to himself "how about I search for allies to build myself an army" then as soon as he said that he left the room in search of those for his army.

 _Meanwhile at the Changeling hive_

Queen Chrysalis the queen of the Changelings was sitting on her throne when, a royal changeling messenger approached her with a letter, she grabbed the letter with her magic and read the letter out loud, the letter said:

 _Dear Queen Chrysalis. I know of your desire to conquer Equestria, join me and it will happen. Equestria's dear Princesses will tremble in fear under the might of darkness and they shall know true fear. This is an invitation for conquest over the citizens of Equestria. If you accept you can find my fortress beyond the Crystal Empire._

After she read the letter she said "Messenger bring me 1000 changeling soldiers for I will be leaving in search of the pony who sent this letter understand."

The messenger replied by saying "Of course your majesty."

"Good. I wish for them to be ready in exactly one hour."

"As you wish."

 _Meanwhile_

In the meantime Prince Necro was on his way to Tartarus for he was going there in order to find the evil being known as Lord Tirek. Once he found Lord Tirek he said "Ah there you are the mighty Tirek, do you have any idea what I had to go through to find you."

Tirek simply responded by saying "And who might you be pony?"

"I am the son of the great king Sombra, and I have a proposition if you join me you will be freed from this prison, and Equestria will be ruled by evil's might, so do you accept?"

"I accept your proposition." After he freed Tirek they went back to his fortress where they found Queen Chrysalis along with her army of changelings.

Once he saw her he said "Ah I see you have decided to join me."

Chrysalis responded by saying "Yes I have. Now how do you intend on overthrowing those blasted Princesses?"

"I don't plan on getting rid of them first I plan on bringing the Elements of Harmony to us and then DESTROYING THEM! Also the Elements of Harmony are useless against me and since both of you joined me I will give both of you that same immunity to them." Just as he said those words he made both of them immune to the power of the Elements of Harmony. "Now that that's settled let me tell you what I have planned for Princess Twilight and her friends. My old friend Art Blueprint had foolishly shown me a spell he had created.

 _Flashback_

 _Art Blueprint is running towards Prince Necro full of excitement, Prince Necro turns around to see his best friend racing towards him just as Art Blueprint is saying "Hey Necro can I show you something totally AWESOME!"_

 _Prince Necro replies with "Sure, buddy what is it?"_

" _First I need to tell you that this was a complete accident. You know that spell that I was trying to create well I found out that if you overload the spell with magic you are going to get something like this." he said as he was showing the enchanted tattoo, then he changed into his dragon form, it was then when Prince Necro placed a sliver of darkness into him._

 _Necro then said "That is so awesome man, can I see the spell?"_

" _Sure buddy." Striker says while grabbing the spell._

" _Dude this is the most advanced spell you've written yet."_

" _I know and it was hard to complete, but I knew that I could do it, now let's do something."_

 _End of Flashback_

"Ahhhhh good times, good times. Now it's time to put the plan in motion." Prince Necro says.

"Indeed." Tirek says.

"Agreed." replies Chrysalis.

"Queen Chrysalis I would like you to send a small group of Changeling spies and a messenger to the Crystal Empire to check their progress, ok." Prince Necro says.

"Ok, I'll send them now."

"Perfect. Tirek I would like you to summon your strongest shield spell to protect from any unwanted visitors."

"Ok, and done." Tirek replied after he had put the shield up.

"Now we are ready for them."

 **Author's note:**

I'm not sure if I should do any pairings so please tell me in your reviews.


	3. Where Secrets Lie

**Chapter 3**

 **Where Secrets Lie**

The Elements of Harmony, Spike and their guide Art Blueprint were on their way to the Crystal Empire unbeknownst to them they were being followed by Queen Chrysalis's Changeling spies. Then finally they arrived at the Crystal Empire and once they were off the train Art Blueprint said "We need to hurry and once we are out of the Empire I will tell you how the Elements of Harmony came to be."

Rainbow Dash then asked "How the hell do you know that if the even the princesses don't know that?"

"I will tell you everything you want to know about the Elements of Harmony once we get to a safe place that I know of."

Twilight responded by saying "Ok Art Blueprint but first can I ask you a question?"

"Of course your highness what is it?"

"I was just wondering where is this safe place we are going to?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that, and it is my hometown."

Pinkie Pie then said while bouncing "Wow we get to not only learn how the Elements of Harmony were created but we also get to see your home, cool."

"I guess you could say that. Now we should keep moving forward we don't want to stop now for there are creatures here who feed off the fear of others."

 _Meanwhile with the Changeling spies_

Once one of the spies saw them a message was immediately sent to Chrysalis.

 _Meanwhile with Prince Necro_

Once the message arrived Chrysalis told Tirek and Prince Necro. He said "Now the time is coming soon for me to spread deceit amongst them." then they all shared an evil laugh together.

 _Meanwhile with Art Blueprint_

The group had just left the Crystal Empire and when the Empire was out of sight an image of Prince Necro suddenly appeared in front of them and the image said "Why hello my old friend Art."

Art replies by asking "What do you want Necro?"

"Who me I just came to ask you if you had told them about your little secret spell that you made, by overloading it with magic?"

Twilight responds to his question by asking "Art Blueprint what is he talking about?"

"Ah so you haven't told them yet, Elements of Harmony let me tell you all something there is more to your guide than you know, so heed my words the one who you need the most to stop me is going to be your downfall. MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Then the image of him disappeared and they were left in the snow filled forest alone in the silence, then Rainbow Dash said while pointing a hoof at Art Blueprint and getting up into his face "What was he talking about, and what did he mean by saying that there's more to than we know, care to explain Art Blueprint if that is your real name."

Art merely responded by saying "Of course it's my real name, I was hoping to keep this a secret for a little longer but I guess it's pointless now, please don't be scared or angry at me because of this." Then he changed into his dragon form Striker, they were originally scared when the transformation started but then they calmed down.

Twilight then said in a comforting voice "Art Blueprint we could never be angry at you for keeping this secret from us because I understand that it was hard for you to know whether or not we would keep it a secret, because we just met each other."

"Thank you for your understanding also in this form my name is Striker and now to show you the spell" he pulls out the spell he made a shows them "So do any of you want me to do the spell on you also it may feel a little wired at first it is also able to give a dragon that doesn't have wings, wings. DISCORD!" he yells. Then suddenly the Lord of Chaos appears in front of them.

Discord then says "Yes what is it Striker."

"I just thought you might want to know that I am willing to give Spike his wings."

"I guess it's about time he gets his wings."

At that moment Spike says "Awesome I would love to have wings."

"Princess I just want to let you know that whether or not Spike wishes for me to give him his wings is entirely up to him understand."

Twilight answers with "I fully understand that the choice is entirely up to him."

Discord then said "Good now that, that is decided let's get this done and over with."

Striker then walks up to him and says "Spike do you want to have wings to be able to fly and to soar."

"Yes, I want wings."

"Good now prepare yourself." and with that he starts to perform the spell on Spike. Then suddenly both Spike and Striker start to float in the air above them, and as he finishes the spell they float back down to the earth. Then they notice that Spike is a little bigger than he was before and it is at that moment they notice Spike has another two limbs, and they are his wings. But just then as Discord is measuring Striker's magic he finds a shred of dark magic wedged deep inside him and he is debating on whether or not he should tell them, finally he decides to not tell them about the dark shred. Striker then says "I think that we should get going to my hometown it will soon be dark and we don't want to be here when it gets dark." with that said he changed back into Art Blueprint and they were on their way, but Twilight and her friends were still a little confused about what Prince Necro had said _"Elements of Harmony let me tell you all something there is more to your guide than you know, so heed my words the one who you need the most to stop me is going to be your downfall. MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"_ what did he mean by that?

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _Oh how I love leaving people in suspense it's so fun, and hopefully I'll be able to finish chapter 4 soon, and you will be in for a surprise just wait. Yes I had to put my OC in the story._


	4. The History of the Tree of Harmony

**Chapter 4**

 **The Story of the Elements of Harmony**

The group had just arrived at Art's hometown when he said "Welcome to Whinnypeg." after he said that he went into a house that looked like it was in fairly good shape and the rest of the group followed him inside. Once they were inside he said "Dad the spirits of Elements of Harmony have come to learn of their ancient past. Dad are you here?"

Then suddenly a voice said "Yes I'm here son. You don't need to shout now about those Elements." Then a stallion with a blue mane and tail, and a grey coat also his cutie mark was a mountain, came down the stairs. "I will tell you the history behind those Elements but first we need to go to the Tree of Unity. Oh and my name is Rock Solid."

Then Rainbow Dash said "Woe woe woe Tree of Unity where the hell is this Tree of Unity?"

Art answered her by saying "It is in the center of town, it is the legitimate heart of the city."

"WOW"said Rainbow Dash with her mouth open looking at the tree for it was the biggest and most beautiful tree she had ever seen in her life. It was the size of Canterlot and then some.

Rock Solid then began telling the story of the Elements of Harmony, "Long ago, long before Princess Celestia and Luna were alive there were two beings one had power over all that was order while the other had power over chaos. The two beings loved each other, but their powers were opposite each other, but then one day the being of chaos told told her coltfriend of the idea that they could create a seed of using their love and unity and from that seed grew the very tree you see before you right now. 10000 years had gone by since the creation of Equestria and all who inhabit it, and a lot of bad things had happened and the gods were tired of having to save Equestria from it all so they decided to create two trees with elements of their own, along with their welders and it was then that Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Discord were created."

Discord responded by saying "Wait WHAT I AM BROTHER AND SISTER WITH CELESTIA AND LUNA!"

"Yes Discord you are their brother. Now back to the story. And the names of the two trees were as you may have guessed one was the tree of Harmony and the other is known as the tree of Disharmony. I must tell you that the tree of Unity has its own set of elements and they are Honor, Strength, Forgiveness, Trust, Friendship and one of the two most powerful ones of them all Love."

"Rock Solid what are the elements of disharmony?"

"Ah, they are Greed, Cruelty, Betrayal, Lies, Negativity and the most powerful one of them all Depression or Loneliness."

Fluttershy then spoke up and asked "Art Blueprint, could you please tell us how you and Discord became friends, that is if you don't mind?"

Art Blueprint answered her with "Gladly and I honestly don't mind telling you, and please just call me Art."

"Ok Art and thank you."

"No problem. Now I first met him not long after the last Grand Galloping Gala…"

 _Flashback_

 _Art Blueprint was just walking past the palace in Canterlot an hour after the Gala had finished when he saw a Draconequus walking out of the palace looking sad and upset so he decided to go and talk to him and asked him "Hello are you okay?"_

 _The Draconequus said "I'm not sure but I would like some more friends."_

" _Really because I would love to be your friend. by the way my name is Art Blueprint what is your name?"_

" _Oh my name is Discord. and I know that there is more to you than you are letting on."_

" _I knew I couldn't hide it for too long from you the Lord of Chaos, as you said there's more to me than I'm letting on." Then he brought Discord into an alleyway and changed into his dragon form and told Discord to call him Striker and promise to never tell anyone about it and Discord promised to never tell anyone about it. After they met the times that they spent together were fun and sometimes even a little chaotic._

 _End Flashback_

Art said as he finished "And that is how we met."

Fluttershy responded with "Okay so that is how you met."

Then one of the physical Elements of the Tree of Unity began to glow and shine as it levitated towards Art and everyone stepped back away from him as he too soon started to levitate towards the element then there was shining light, but as the light faded Art reappeared as Striker but he had a large sword strapped to his back. The sword had the element of Unity embedded in its hilt. Everyone was extremely confused even Discord was confused with the exception of Rock Solid then somepony behind them said "I have been wondering when this would happen although I didn't expect it to happen to my oldest son." everyone turned around to face the pony.

Striker then said once he was back on the ground "everyone meet my mother Shining Hope."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." she was a unicorn with a light yellow coat and a light brown mane and tail and a shining star for her cutie mark.

"Mom what does this mean?"

"It means that you and the element of love has combined with your spirit for you represent the element of love."

"I WHAT! What do you mean I represent the element of love, that I am now the element of love not that I don't mind the crazy awesome sword that's strapped to my back."

"It means that we must find the remaining 5 elements before they fall into the wrong hands."

"Oh that makes sense."

 **Author's Note:**

Yes, I did make Discord, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna siblings. Tee hee hee.

I was already planning to put the history of the Tree of Harmony, and the Tree of Disharmony.

On the road again next chapter.


	5. Searching For Honor

**Chapter 5**

 **Searching for Honor**

Shining Hope said "You must hurry before they fall into the wrong hands. NOW GO FIND THE REMAINING ELEMENTS!"

Striker responded with "We will mom." then to the mane 6 he said "Come now we must not delay." then suddenly the elements of Unity began to glow and shine just as the element of love had done before only instead of coming off the tree they projected a map of Equestria and on the map each of the elements placed a way point on the map. Then there was a flash of light and after the light had disappeared there every one saw two majestic and crazy powerful beings, one being female and the other being male.

Then the male one spoke and he said "Everyone we are the beings of which Rock Solid had told you of and we are the creators of Equestria, but you may call me Peaceful Order." gesturing to himself.

Then the female one spoke and continued with "And you may call me Chaotic Explosion, and we are here to tell Striker that, you have already met the other Elements of Unity, and that you must find your old school friends in order to save this world. Now we would like to have **word** with our children don't we honey."

"Yes we would, but before we do that I would like to show our Element of Love a little secret about that sword of his, if you would please follow me Striker." then Peaceful Order created a door and opened it and gestured for Striker to follow him inside and once he and Striker were inside the door he closed it. Once the door was closed he said "Striker please just change back to Art Blueprint."

With that Striker Changed back into Art Blueprint and the sword that he had strapped to his back changed into a ice blue and fire red suit of armor with the physical Element embedded into the armor on the front in the center. After he changed into Art and he saw the armor he said "Ok, **THIS ARMOR LOOKS AWESOME AND I LOVE IT!** " and after he calmed down and continued "Also it's surprisingly comfortable."

"One more thing about the armor, you know that map that the other elements had created you are able to access it using the armor, and all you need to do is just say ' _ **Show me the map of Unity!**_ ' and it will get displayed via your Element."

"Cool, _**Show me the map of Unity!**_ " after he said those words the same map that the Tree of Unity had displayed only it was smaller. Then after he looked away from it the map disappeared.

"Two more things Art, there is a way for the armor to be seen let me show you." and with that he showed Art. All he did was push the gem into the armor and the armor changed into a fire red and ice blue necklace, "I know that you did that spell that you had created with your 5 closest friends and the spell had the same effect on them as it did on you only instead of turning them all into dragons like you it turned them into their favorite species of animal and creature, and they are Manticore, Chimera, Minotaur, Diamond Dog and Gryphon."

"Yeah that's right, how did you know that?"

"ahem one of the creators of Equestria my dear nephew."

"What do you mean nephew?"

"I mean that that your Father is my brother and your mother is Explosion's sister."

" **WHATTHEFUCKYOUMEANTOTELLMETHATMYUNCLEANDAUNTARETHECREATORSOFTHEWORLD!** "

"Yes all true. Let's get back to the others OK, also please don't tell too many people." with all that said Order created another door and opened it then they walked through and order told Chaotic Explosion what had happened on the other side of the door. Then they sent the group on their way minus Discord and they were sent to Appleloosa.

 _At Necro's Fortress_

Prince Necro said with a hint of worry in his voice "In order for my plan to work I must activate the darkness within Art before it's too late." with that said he went with some of the changeling soldiers that Chrysalis had put under his control.

 _With the group in Appleloosa_

When the group arrived Rainbow Dash was the first one to speak "What the hell just happened and what did they mean by that you need to find your old school friends and why send us to Appleloosa?" she had aimed the second question at Art who was still getting up.

Art tried to answer some of her questions by saying "To answer your first question they merely teleported us here. To answer the other two I'm not sure but the only one of my old school friends that I know of that moved here is my friend Montana, but I don't know where her house is."

"Okay, with that settled, where do we start looking for her?"

"My guess is that we should asking around and see if anypony can point us in the right direction."

Twilight spoke up with "In the meantime Art why don't you tell us a little about her?"

"Sure thing, to start off any promise that she makes she will never break it not even if her life depended on it, to her everypony must honor their promises. She is also the most honorable pony that I have ever met. She is also an alicorn."

"Ok Thanks. Now Spike, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy could you search the sky, Applejack could you go find Braeburn and ask him if he knows where Montana lives, Pinkie Pie and Rarity I would like you to please search the town from ground level. Art you're with me." After all was said they left in search of Montana. Little did they know that Necro was in Appleloosa watching them like a snake lying and waiting for the right moment to strike.

 _In the Sky_

Rainbow Dash was flying up and down the roads in search of Montana faster than a jet plane while Fluttershy was communicating with the birds, hawks and eagles and asking them if they had seen an alicorn anywhere in the town. When they both saw Rarity and Pinkie Pie walking towards the Appleloosa town hall, so they went down to them to see if they had any luck finding Montana.

 _With Rarity and Pinkie Pie_

Rarity and Pinkie Pie are going in and out of buildings asking ponies if they had know anypony by the name of Montana and every time they asked they received a 'Go to the Town Hall.' so after the sheriff telling them to "Go to the Town Hall."

So they finally decided to go to the town hall, when Rainbow and Fluttershy flew down to them when Rainbow asked them "Any luck in finding her?"

Rarity said "Sadly we have had no luck darling, but everypony keeps telling us to go to the town hall when we ask, have you had any luck?"

"No, none whatsoever."

Fluttershy spoke up and said "Can we check town hall with you, that is if you don't mind?"

Pinkie Pie responded with "Of course you can and from the looks of it we are almost there." Then they continued walking towards the town hall.

 _Meanwhile with Applejack_

Applejack had been told by Braeburn that the only pony whose name is Montana is the mayor and that the mayor's office is in the town hall and so she went there.

 _With Art and Twilight_

Twilight had suggested that they ask the mayor for help in their search. When suddenly Art sees somepony attacking somepony else so he ran over to help when he realized that both of them were changelings, but it was too late and he was surrounded by changelings when out of the shadows Prince Necro stepped forth and said "Art why do you continue to hide your true draconic nature from them."

Art changes into Striker and says "This is my true draconic nature."

"You and I both know that you can't keep him hidden forever."

"I promised to never let him out ever again!"

"Oh you mean Flare Blitz." And with that Necro Fired a large blast of dark magic at him, when the blast hit Striker cried out in agony only for it to be muted by the changelings putting a sound canceling shield around him.

Then after the changelings lifted the shield, Striker's cries of agony have stopped. He stands up and all the scales that had been red are now black and the scales that had been blue are now blood red and his eyes are now also blood red. He says "Thanks for releasing me from the control of that goody two shoes Striker/Art Blueprint. Now I Flare Blitz promise be undyingly loyal to you, Prince Necro son of the true king of the Crystal Empire."

"Arise my warrior and serve your prince. Now I want you to change back into your pony form and take Art's place among them to make it seem as if nothing has happened and after they have found all the Elements of Unity I want you to bring them to our allies in darkness so that we may destroy them, understood."

"It shall be done as you wish." With that he changed into Art Blueprint and teleported a few feet behind Twilight and ran up next to her.

 _Once the whole group arrived at the Town Hall_

Art went up and knocked on the mayor's office door and when the door opened an alicorn mare with a blue coat and light blue mane and tail with a music staff as a cutie mark came out and said "Hey Art how are you doing?"

Flare Blitz answered with "Not bad how bout you Montana?"

"I'm doing great, now would you please tell me the real reason why you came to visit me."

"We need your help."

"What is it and does it have to do with the Tree of Unity?"

"Yes it has to do with the tree of Unity, also it is time."

"The Elements have begun to choose their bearers."

"Yes and I am the element of love and I believe that you are the element of Honor."

"Why do you believe that?"

"Because you are the most honorable pony that I know. So will you help us on our quest to find the remaining elements of unity?"

"I PROMISE that I will do my best to help you on the journey."

 _Meanwhile back in Whinnypeg_

The Physical element of Honor had begun to glow and shine exactly the same way the Element of Love had done before and then it shot of in the direction of the bearer that it had chosen.

 _Back in Appleloosa_

Montana had begun to glow and shine just when she had changed into a manticore with light grey fur and wing bones and a dark blue mane, belly and wing membranes. When just then the element of honor appeared in the room, but once the light dimmed and all were able to see again there was Golden Trident in her paw with the physical element of Honor embedded at the base of the trident head, and when she opened her eyes and saw the trident that was in her paw and when she looked at the base of the head of the trident and saw the physical Element of Unity, it was at that moment that she realized that she really was the Element of Honor, after she made that realization she said "Art you were right about me being the Element of Honor, also when I'm a Manticore please just call me Fluffy, ok."

All minus Flare Blitz said "OK"

Then Flare said "Fluffy I wish to show you something follow me."

She answered with "Ok but what is it you want to show me?" and with that she followed him into the mayor's office and he showed her everything that his uncle showed him about the power of the elements. With that done they were on their way with no one knowing that Flare Blitz was in control of Art and Striker's body, next stop **Filly** **Delphia**.

 **Author's Note:**

Author: Finally it's done.

Flare Blitz: I was wondering when you were going to put me, your dark side in the story

Author: shut up you. Why did I even put you into the story?

Flare Blitz: Because I am you and you are me.

Author: sorry for the chapter being so long.


	6. To Find a Truly Forgiving Heart

**Chapter 6**

 **To Find a Truly Forgiving Heart**

Spike came into the Town Hall just as the group was about to leave and said "Hey guys I think I finally have gotten the hang of this flying thing." Then he shows them how well he can fly.

Rainbow says "Great job Spike!"

Flare Blitz then says, still in Art Blueprint's form "I agree. Now lets return to finding the remaining elements."

Montana continues with "I agree with Art we need to find the next element now. Show me the map of Unity!" Then the smaller version of map of Unity was displayed and everypony minus Montana and Flare Blitz was amazed at what they saw.

Twilight was the first one to talk and she said "Art why didn't you tell us about this?"

Flare Blitz replies with "I guess it just slipped my mind."

Montana reacts with "It's not like you to forget about something like this?"

"Sorry"

Twilight answers with "no problem Art."

 _Flare's Mind_

" _Oh I'm just gonna milk them for all their worth."_

 _Art replies with "I won't let you!"_

" _Oh and especially Fluttershy." Flare says smirking._

" _ **NOOOOOOOOOO!**_ _"_

" _ **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_ _"_

 _Exit Flare's Mind_

Flare points to the map and says "Now the closest point to us is in Filly Delphia and the only pony of our old school friends that lives there is a zebra by the name of Zephra."

"So how do we get there before Prince Necro gets there?" asks Rainbow.

"Like this." then in seconds they are teleported to a street corner in Filly Delphia "Alright now that that's out of the way we can begin to search for Zephra the next element, but which one is it?"

Montana then suggested "I have an idea Art how about we describe Zephra's personality and doing that could give us some ideas on which element she is."

"Great idea Montana. Okay, she is extremely forgiving she has a very very forgiving heart. I believe she is a country music artist." Then the whole group turns to Applejack who has her mouth wide open gaping in awe at what they had just said.

Applejack says still with her eyes wide open "Yall mean to tell me that ya know the biggest Country music artist in all of Equestria, 'Zephra Stripes'."

"WOW, she really went far in life, and yes."

" **YEAHAW!** As one of her biggest fans ah happen to know that she has a concert tonight at 'East Maremount Park'."

Montana replies with "Perfect! Now all we need to do is to is meet privately with her after the concert, just how in Equestria are we going to do that?"

Fluttershy then speaks up and says "I have an idea."

"What's your idea?"

"I was thinking that maybe you and Twilight could ask the ticket sellers for some backstage passes to the concert, that is if you and Twilight don't mind?"

"That's a great idea Fluttershy and I would not mind what so ever."

Then Twilight says "I wouldn't mind either."

Flare then says "Excellent, now let's get moving." With that said they went to the stage, when they got there, Twilight and Montana went to the ticket sellers and asked them for 9 backstage passes to the concert and the ticket sellers were more than happy to do so. When it was time for the concert to start everypony took their seats while the group headed backstage and waited for the concert to end. When the concert ended the group sneaked past all the security and got to Zephra's room where Flare knocked on her door a few moments later the door opened to reveal a shocked zebra with a mostly black mane and a mostly white tail and a black gryphon claw for a cutie mark, then she gestured them inside her room. Then they all talked about what was happening in their lives.

 _Meanwhile with Necro_

Necro was making his way to the Canterlot palace to find the one pony that had built up the same immunity to the elements of harmony Princess Luna or Nightmare Moon but he wasn't going to corrupt Luna for he was going to free Nightmare Moon and unleash pure evil on Equestria.

 _In the throne room_

Chaotic Explosion and Peaceful Order were giving Celestia, Luna and Discord one heck of a talking to. "Celestia why did you convince Luna to help you in prison your own brother in stone?" Chaotic Explosion asks sounding extremely annoyed.

Celestia responds with "Mother it was the only way to stop chaos from destroying Equestria."

"No it wasn't the only way to stop your brother from putting Equestria into absolute chaos and I know for a fact that you didn't try asking him if he wanted to help you and Luna rule Equestria."

"But mother."

"No buts we are taking away your magic for the next 24 hours."

"Nooooooo!"

"Family Meeting adjourned." Order finished. Then once everypony except Luna had left the room Prince Necro entered using a disguise spell he had learned from his father's spell books making him a red unicorn with a black mane and tail with a dark magic spell book as a cutie mark.

"Princess Luna is it true that you were Nightmare Moon?" Necro asks.

"Yes it is true and I feel guilty for what she did."

"But what if there was a way for you to be free from Nightmare Moon? I have the knowledge of a dark magic spell that can do that and I am willing to perform it right now if you wish?"

"I would do anything to be rid of her for my subjects sakes, do it perform the spell."

"As you wish your majesty." Prince Necro said smiling evilly and going back to his own form and saying the words to the spell ' _From one to two I summon the evil in you. From the past to the present and present to future, I release the darkness in your soul, be free dark one be free. Give this dark being a body of it's own. BE FREE NIGHTMARE MOON!_ ' Then the room went pitch black and everything was shrouded in darkness, then all the darkness in the room began to form a body. Then in a matter of seconds the body was in the form of Nightmare Moon then there was a dark magic aura going from Luna and going to the recently formed body of Nightmare Moon. Then after the aura disappeared Nightmare Moon was standing in the room while Luna was sound asleep.

Nightmare Moon then asked Prince Necro to tell her why she was seeing Luna asleep next to her "You I demand that you tell me why I can see Luna, speak?"

He then responded with "The reason why you can see Luna is because I freed you from being kept as her prisoner and have given you a body of your own and if you choose to join my allies and I you will be able to bring about the eternal night upon Equestria once again. So do you accept?"

"I accept your proposal."

"Then please follow me." with that Nightmare Moon and Prince Necro left for his fortress.

 _In Zephra's room_

Zephra was freaking out that her two best friends came to watch her show "Zephra I don't mean to be the bringer of bad news but we need to tell you something Art and I are two of the elements of Unity." Montana explains.

Zephra then asks "If the elements of Unity have begun to choose their bearers then Equestria must be in grave danger. But from who."

"From Art's oldest friend Necro and he has finally found out about his family history. For he is the son of King Sombra and we're sorry we didn't tell you sooner."

"Montana there is no reason to be sorry because I forgive you for not telling me." then the exact same thing that happened to Art and Montana happened to Zephra only she changed into a gryphon with a gold beak, talons, body, tail and wings, the rest of her was grass green. Then the physical element of Forgiveness appeared in front of her then a golden light shone. After the light dimmed she was wearing a golden armor that put blades along the ridges of her wings and the physical element of Forgiveness was embedded in the chest part of the armor. Then when she realized that she was in her gryphon form she said "WOW! I guess I'm now the element of Forgiveness, anything you two want to tell me about what we are able to do with the elements of Unity, oh and also when I'm a gryphon please just call me 'Gilded Wing'."

"There are a few things we need to tell you." Montana had said, then Flare and Montana explained to her the abilities that the elements of Unity give them. The next place that they are going is to 'The Badlands'.

 **Author's Note:**

Author: Sorry for making it take so long.

Flare Blitz: I'm not!

Author: Oh shut up you.

Flare Blitz: Just make me.

Author: Oh I will. GRAHHHHHH!

Flare Blitz: We will hopefully see you soon. In the meantime I need to run.


	7. The Most Trustworthy Pony of them All

**Chapter 7**

 **The Most Trustworthy Pony of them All**

Then after Flare and Montana showed Zephra everything that they could do with the elements of Unity the group left her dressing room with Zephra with them, to make sure that there were no loose ends to having Zephra joining them on their quest she told her manager that she was going on a long much needed vacation with her friends, luckily her manager was very understanding and said "Go ahead Zephra you really need it so make sure that you have fun and some much needed rest."

Zephra told the group "My manager completely agrees with me and actually said that I really need it."

Montana said "Great now lets see where we're going next. Show me the map of Unity!" then they all looked at the map of Unity "Well looks like the next place we're going is… the Badlands."

Spike then responded with "I think that we shouldn't be there for too long."

Flare asks Spike "Why do you think that we shouldn't be in there for too long?"

"It's just that I have made some enemies there and they're going to destroy me."

"Okay that's understandable Spike, we all have enemies that frighten us" Flare said comforting Spike although on the inside he was hurling his organs out. "I hope that you don't mind but I just need to send a letter."

Twilight responded with "Ok just please don't take too long."

"Don't worry I won't." then he left to send a message to Prince Necro telling him that he was able to get another ally from the Badlands. Then once the letter was sent he returned to the group.

 _Meanwhile with Prince Necro_

Prince Necro the heir to the Crystal Empire throne was just waiting patiently for his secret spy to give him a report on how much knowledge he has gained from the group that he was with when he saw a letter pop out of nowhere then he grabbed the letter out of the air he then he started reading the letter and as he read his face started to turn into a devilish smile then when he was done reading it he left in search of the Dragon known as Garble.

 _Meanwhile with the group in the Badlands_

While the Elements of Harmony and Unity had been teleported to the Badlands by Flare once again. "Ok why are there so many holes in the ground?" Rarity asked.

"Honestly ah don't know." replied Applejack, "What do y'all make of it Art?"

"hmm hey everypony the next element is closer than you think." replied Flare.

"What in tarnashon are y'all talkin about?"

"This is what I mean these holes were dug by a Diamond Dog."

"A D-d-diamond Dog." said Rarity stuttering while having that deer in the headlights look.

"Yes a Diamond Dog dug these holes." then turning to the nearest hole he took a deep breath and then shouted **"HEY JO!"** then put his ear to the ground, and 30 seconds later they all hear a low rumble then there was an explosion of dust and when the dust settled there was a black pegasus stallion with a red mane and tail and a sword and pickaxe in an x for a cutie mark hovering above the hole.

"Yo whats up man." said the pegasus with a happy expression, then he noticed the rest of the group and his expression changed to a serious expression and said "Ah so the elements have begun to choose their bearers."

Zephra then spoke up "Yes they have Jo and we believe that you are the element of Trust because you are the most trustworthy pony we know."

Montana then asked "So do you trust that we are not lying about you being the element of Trust?"

Jo then responded with "Yes of course I have complete trust that you wouldn't lie to me about such a serious matter." The very moment he finished speaking a streak of black and red went shooting across the sky heading straight towards Jo. Then it dropped out of the sky directly above him and when it struck him there was a mini explosion that engulfed him. When the smoke from the explosion dissipated there right where Jo was standing mere moments before stood a blood red diamond dog wearing a jet black leather jacket holding two gold pickaxes with one half of the element of Trust in the binding of both of them. "I knew that I was right about putting my trust in you three, also please call me Fire Ruby when I'm a diamond dog."

"Now allow us to show you some of the things that the elements are able to do."

 _Meanwhile_

Garble a ruby red dragon was trying to find a way to overthrow the current Dragon Lord Ember to become Dragon Lord with his gang consisting of a fat mud brown dragon and a skinny grass green dragon just sitting at their usual hang out, a lava pool just at the edge of the Badlands. Then suddenly there was a dark flash then all three of them simultaneously looked in the direction of the flash and they saw a white unicorn stallion with a black, navy blue and dark purple mane and tail clad in jet black armor, this was Prince Necro himself. He then said to Garble "I know that you want to become the Dragon Lord and destroy those who stand in your way."

Garble replied with "Yeah so what." then he blew puffs of smoke out of his nose.

"What if I told you that I know of a way for that to happen."

"Ok, so what's the catch?"

"You and your buddies must pledge your undying loyalty to me and I will give you great power, so do we have a deal."

"Deal."

"Good because now I own your asses." Necro then gave them the power of darkness. "With the power I have given you, you will now be able to get your revenge on Spike for humiliating you in front of every dragon in the Badlands this your new master Prince Necro promises you." Necro smiles wickedly while Garble and his two buddies are screaming in pain from gaining the powers of darkness.

 **Author's Note:**

Author: I'm sorry it took so long but we were having trouble with figuring out what Jo was going to look like but here it is.

Flare Blitz: Also in June we had to worry about exams and we had to deal with our Opa dying at the same time.

Author: Also please comment if you would like me to do a sequel after this.

Flare Blitz: Just to let everyone know if you want to be in any of my stories that we're working on PM us a **detailed** description of your oc.

Both: See you next time.


	8. True Friendship

**Chapter 8**

 **True Friendship**

When the pain that Garble and his buddies were experiencing stopped they looked at each other and were surprised at what they saw their scales had changed to a negative colour then after they were finished checking themselves out Prince Necro said "I have instilled in you three the power to use dark magic and when I call for you three all of you will be immediately teleported to me, also no matter what you do you cannot harm or attack me. Now let's get going," and with that Necro teleported them to his fortress.

 _In Ponyville_

The group had just arrived in Ponyville via teleportation by Flare Blitz when Twilight asked "Okay could one of you four please explain to us why we're in Ponyville?"

Jo was the one to answer Twilight's question "The reason why we're in Ponyville is that our friend Lu lives here."

Pinkie was the next two speak " **Wait one minute** ; you're the friends that Lu keeps mentioning!"

"Yes, I guess we are. Wait Pinkie do you know where she lives?"

"Of course I do it's my business as the #1 party planner in all of Equestria to know exactly where everypony in the place I live, lives and she lives right over there." While pointing at a building with three interlocking rings on the door. Then they all started walking to the building, then when they got to the door and when Zephra was about to knock the door swung open to reveal a unicorn mare with a rainbow coloured mane and tail, with a purple coat, for her cutie mark she had all the trees of Harmony, Disharmony and Unity. "Hi Lu!"

"Hi Pinkie… and friends… hey Art, Montana, Zephra, Jo how you guys doing I haven't seen you in ages what's happening with all of you?" replied Lu.

Flare answered with "I've become the defender of our town."

Followed by Montana "I've become the mayor of Appleloosa, changed a few things and made others better."

Followed by Zephra "I'm a mega popular country superstar known all around Equestria."

Finished by Jo "I'm defending the border between Equestria and the Badlands from some minor threats like teenage dragons wanting to invade and some wild diamond dogs, some of this some of that, how about you?"

Lu's reply was "I've become Ponyville's premier counselor dealing with friendship creatures from all over the world come to me when they are struggling with keeping their friendships from falling apart. Like this one time a couple was about to break up but neither one wanted it to happen so they came to me…"

 _Flashback_

 _I had just finished university and I decided to start my counseling career specialized in friendships so I bought a small place in Ponyville it wasn't too big. The moment that the sign on the door became open a couple a mare and a stallion walked in and the mare asked me if I was a friendship counselor, I answered with "Yes I am a friendship counselor do you two need help with your friendship?" the mare was an Alicorn with a light pink coat, a hot pink, purple and gold mane and tail, and a crystal heart for her cutie mark. The stallion was a unicorn and had a pure white coat, a navy blue mane and tail with a highlight of blue and sky blue in both, for his cutie mark he had a navy blue shield with a six pointed magenta star on it._

 _The stallion then literally got down on his knees and begged me to help them "Okay and so now I have two questions for you both to answer, what are your names and would you both like refreshments?"_

 _The mare spoke first and said "I am Princess Mi Amore Cadenza but please just call me Cadence."_

 _Followed by the stallion saying "I'm Shining Armor captain of the royal guard."_

 _I then asked them if they would follow me to the living room so that I could start counseling them. I then asked them "When did you two start having trouble with your friendship?"_

 _Cadence told me "It all started about a week ago when Shining asked me if I wanted to go camping with him. I told him that I didn't want to go camping but he kept asking me for the entire week and we didn't know what to do, because we had never had a disagreement in our relationship so we went all over the place looking for a counselor that specializes in friendships and that's when we found you. So what do we do?"_

" _First let me ask you this how much has he given up for you?"_

" _He's given up everything for me."_

" _Now how much have you given up for him?"_

" _Hmm. Oh, I haven't given anything up for him. I'm supposed to be the Princess of Love and I'm the one that needs advice on love how ironic is that, heh. Thank you. Shining I would love to go camping with you."_

 _Shining Armor replied with "Actually that was just an excuse to get you away from the castle so that I could ask you," at that moment he got down on his knees "Cadence will you marry me?"_

 _Cadence then crushed him in a hug while saying "_ _ **YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!**_ _"_

 _Before they left both of them thanked me and told me that they would tell their friends about what I did for them._

 _End Flashback_

Twilight responded with "So it was because of you that Cadence and my brother got married."

"Yes, yes it was. I like to get the creatures that come to me for counseling, experience the **true** power of friendship." It was at that moment that the element of Friendship appeared in front of them and became the head of a hammer with a gold handle by the time the hammer had formed Lu had changed into a chimera with the head of a lion with red fur, the head of a ram with blue fur and red horns and a third head that was the head of a snake with ocean blue scales and flame red stripes on its backside. When she got up she looked in her right paw and saw the hammer that had just been formed moments before. Then her lion head spoke "Looks like I'm now the element of Friendship, what do I need to know about being one of the elements of Unity?" The ram head spoke next "By the way elements of Harmony please call us Lucky." Finished by the snake "When we're a chimera."

Zephra was the one to show Lucky what they could do with the element. Get your mountaineering gear and pack some winter clothes, because we're going to go be climbing up Mount Everhoof.

 **Author's Note:**

Author: Finally Chapter 8 is done on to the next one and please tell me if you have any suggestions or ideas on who I should pair with who.

Flare Blitz: Also please don't forget to PM me if you'd like us to add in any of your OCs and remember to make sure that you give me a **detailed description** of the OC that you would like me to add.

Author: Wow! Flare Blitz you and I are finally getting along.

Flare Blitz: Really wow I never realized it, you idiot.

Author: You do realize that by you calling me an idiot you're actually calling yourself an idiot.

Flare Blitz: I hate you.

Author: I love you too. We'll see you next chapter.


	9. The Unmoveable Pony

**WARNING:**

 **This Chapter contains mild violence and blood.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **The Unmoveable Pony**

The group made a pit stop in the Crystal Empire for supplies to make the climb up Mount Everhoof, when they were ready to go they met at the crystal castle heading north but not so far that they passed through Whinnypeg, because Mount Everhoof hides Whinnypeg from the rest of Equestria. When they all were ready they went to the base of Mount Everhoof and started climbing.

When they were halfway up the mountain they finally started to see minotaur hoof prints in the snow mixed with pony hoof prints, as they got higher up the mountain there were more and more hoof prints. Then at three quarters of the way up they found a cave with a pegasus stallion that had a coat as white as the snow that was around them, with his mane and tail being a very slightly darker shade of the same white. His cutie mark was a great fortress with a smiley face on it. When he spoke, his voice was sure and without falter, he said to them "I know exactly why you are all here, but there is a darkness that I had hoped would never return, am I right Art Blueprint or should I say **Flare Blitz!** "

At that moment Flare said still in Art's form "How could you possibly think that I would ever let him out again," faking hurt.

"Well then let's see you in your dragon form."

"Why what will that prove?"

"It will prove that it really is Art in control and not Flare Blitz." he seethed.

Then Flare started laughing at first it sounded innocent but then as it went on it started to sound more and more maniacal before turning into a full on evil laugh, then Flare revealed his true form, his eyes became red, the scales that were red for Striker became black as the night sky and the scales that were supposed to be aqua blue were now blood red and said in a more serpentine like voice "I suppose it's pointless trying to hide it from you Shane, yes I am in control of that weak stallion you know as Art Blueprint and I am his dark side known as Flare Blitz but you may call me **YOUR DESTROYER!** " Then he attacked them starting with Rainbow Dash.

When Flare charged at Rainbow, she flied as fast as she could aiming for his head but Flare saw her punch coming, then just before she got to him Flare broke and stabbed both her wings drawing blood, in one fluid motion he slammed her face into the hard rock floor leaving her unconscious and badly wounded, Flare's next target was Rarity.

Twilight quickly whispered to Shane and Applejack "If you two distract Flare while I get Rainbow got it."

"Got it," replied Shane and AJ in unison. Then Twilight's plan was put into motion in order to fight Flare, Shane changed into a minotaur with the top half and tail being yellow and the bottom half and tip of his tail being neon green, and AJ was galloping along side him.

When Flare noticed this he turned and said "So, Enigma, Applejack you two want to die then bring it on." he finished talking Flare extended his claws.

Just before they clashed Spike blew a huge breath of fire between them and both sides stopped to turn and look at him. When all three of them were looking at him, he said "AJ, Enigma stop I'm going to fight him and don't try to talk me out of it because you won't. Please just protect the others, I'm going to keep him busy."

The mane 6 all gasped minus Rainbow Dash because she was still unconscious, just when Rarity was about to try to convince Spike to not fight him, Jo cut her off by saying "Rarity don't even try to stop him just look at the fire in his eyes, none of us could stop him even if we tried, that is the fire of someone who is willing to risk his life for those they care about. The only other being that I have ever seen that same fire burn is Art or Striker other than that I have never seen that fire burn in anyone else." Then Rarity looked at Spike's eyes and saw something that she had never seen in the dragon the ferocity of a wild dragon. All the while Twilight was getting Rainbow to a safe distance, she gasped in horror at the state that Rainbow was in, on her forehead she had a gash that stretched across half of it. Rainbow also had a double bleeding nose, because her nose broke when she was smashed into the floor, face first by Flare. She had ten broken ribs and instead of her wings just being broken they were smashed to bits with blood just pouring out of the claw wounds left by Flare.

When Spike chanced a glance at Twilight and saw that she frozen with fear, to snap her out of her fear induced trans he roared " **TWILIGHT GET THEM OUT OF HERE NOW OR ELSE ALL OF YOU WILL DIE!** " Then Twilight snapped to attention and Spike's words registered in her head.

"But what about you Spike we're not leaving without you." Twilight said worriedly while she charged her horn to teleport them away.

"Sorry but you have no say in this matter." Spike said before he blasted them with a breath of fire. "Stay safe."

"You are a fool Spike it doesn't matter what they do as long as I am in control of Striker there's nothing they can do to stop the power of darkness from claiming Equestria, **NOTHING!** " Flare roared.

"Really **Striker**."

" **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!** " Flare screamed in pain while holding his head. "I'm going to put you in the darkest dungeon in my majesty's castle and you will never see your friends again, besides when I stabbed Rainbow Dash I inserted the nightmare virus into her bloodstream and so slowly but surely she will become a nightmare. It's the very same thing that turned Princess Luna and your beloved Rarity into Nightmare Moon and Nightmare Rarity."

 _In Flare's mind_

" _Yes I've finally regained some control over my body," exclaimed Striker excitedly._

 _Outside Flare's mind_

Then Flare ensnared Spike in ropes made of pure darkness and left in search of his master the dark Prince Necro.

 **Author's Note:**

Author: Finally everything is set.

Flare Blitz: Yeah, set for the destruction of Equestria.

Author: Well you're right it is leaning towards the devastation of Equestria. BTW it starts going downhill from here on out.

Flare Blitz: Yes, I'm winning, prepare for the destruction of Equestria.

Author: Yes darkness falls over the beautiful land of Equestria. PM me if you have any ideas for the story. See you all next chapter.


	10. Love's RestorationFlare's Reminder

**Chapter 10**

 **Love's Restoration/Flare's Reminder**

 _The Entire Chapter will be in the dream realm_

Striker was wandering aimlessly waiting for Flare and Spike to fall asleep and while he was waiting he was able to contact Princess Luna and got her to combine Spike's dream with his and Flare's. Then after a couple of hours Flare and Spike fall asleep. "Flare what was taking you so long to fall asleep," says an annoyed Striker.

"I was making sure that my prisoner wouldn't escape," replies Flare, suddenly Spike appears in between them.

"Spike you're finally asleep now we can start,"

"Start what?" Spike asks.

"Start helping Flare remember himself, because the Flare that I remember would never let himself be ruled over by anyone but himself."

" **WHAT!** What do you mean I am ruled over by no pony, I am my own master."

"Really Flare, then how come you said 'my majesty' when you were talking about Prince Necro?"

"I don't know what you're talking about I'm merely giving him the respect he deserves for freeing me."

"That doesn't sound like you at all because the last time that somepony 'freed' you, you decided to kill them on the spot."

"I don't see what you mean."

"I mean that you're getting soft, you're getting weak."

" **WHAT I AM NOT WEAK! I AM NOT SOFT!** "

"Really Flare then how come you didn't kill Rainbow Dash when you had the chance."

"I… I… I… **GRRRRRAAAAAH!** "

"Don't you see **you** allowed **yourself** to become a **servant** that is **ruled over.** "

" **I DON'T BELIEVE THIS HOW COULD I LET THIS HAPPEN!** "

"You showed blind loyalty to somepony who wanted to make you their pawn, but if you and I work together he won't stand a chance."

"Striker remember the song that we sung the night after I was born."

"Yes, yes I do, wanna sing it."

"Definitely."

" _It's over now I know inside no one will ever here the sorry tale of Flare Blitz and those who died no one must ever know. They only see a tragedy they not see my intent, the shadow of Flare's evil will forever kill the good that I have meant. Am I a good man, am I a mad man such a fine line between a good man and a…_ _"_

" _Do you really think that I would let you go. Do you really think that I would set you free if you do it's sad to say, it simply isn't so you will never get away from me._ _"_

" _All that you are is a face in the mirror, I close my eyes and you disappear._ _"_

" _I'm what you face, when you face in the mirror. Long as you live I will still be here._ _"_

" _All that you are is the end of a nightmare, all that you are is a dying scream. After tonight I shall end this demon dream._ _"_

" _This is not a dream my friend and it will never end this one is the nightmare that goes on. I am here to stay, no matter what you may pretend, and I'll flourish long after you're gone!_ _"_

" _Soon you will die and my silence will hide you. You cannot choose but to lose control._ _"_

" _You can't control me, I live deep inside you. Each day you feel me devour your soul._ _"_

" _I don't need you to survive, like you need me. I'll become whole as you dance with death, and I'll rejoice as you breathe your final breath._ _"_

 _Flare did an evil laugh._

" _I live inside you forever!_ _"_

" _ **NO!**_ _"_

" _With darkness itself by my side!_ _"_

" _ **NO!**_ _"_

" _And I know that now and forever, they'll never be able to separate Striker from Blitz!_ _"_

" _Can't you see it's... Over now? It's time to die!_ _"_

" _No, not I, only you!_ _"_

" _If I die, you'll die too!_ _"_

" _You'll die in me, I'll be you!_ _"_

" _Damn you, Flare! Set me Free!_ _"_

" _Can't you see? You are me!_ _"_

" _ **NO!**_ _Deep inside…_ _"_

" _I am you! You are Flare!_ _"_

" _No, never!_ _"_

" _Yes Forever!_ _"_

" _God Damn, you Flare! Take all your evil deeds and rot in Tartarus!_ _"_

" _I'll see you there, Striker!_ _"_

" _ **NEVER!**_ _"_

 _Flare laughs maniacally._

"WOW! You two are good."

"Thanks Spike, so Flare are you willing to work with me and not against me?"

"What the heck, I need to get revenge on Necro, so yeah let's work together." Then they shook on it.

Then Princess Luna spoke out of the darkness and said, "I'm glad that I was able to help you make peace with your dark side."

"Thank you once again cuz."

"Wait, **WHAT!** Princess Luna is your cousin! You my friend have a lot of explaining to do."

"Better yet, how about I show you how I found out." Striker then showed Spike how his uncle told him that he was the cousin of the royal princesses and Discord.

 **Author's Note:**

Author: Wow writing this chapter was so easy and I was even able to write a prologue to a new story.

Flare: Yeah, also the chapter updates are going to change slightly because we're going to write the chapters in intervals, this story then the other.

Author: Also, here is the colour code: Spike (Green), Striker (Cyan), Flare (Dark Red) and Luna (Blue).

Flare: The song that was sung is based off Luna and Nightmare Moon Confrontation.

Author: Flare your soon going to be able to get your revenge on Prince Necro.

Flare: When I see him again I'm going to make sure that he is never going to use me ever again.

Author: But remember Flare we need to be discreet about you and I being at peace with each other in order for you to truly get your revenge. Well we'll see you next chapter.


	11. The End of the Beginning

**WARNING:**

 **This Chapter contains mild violence and blood.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **The Beginning of the End**

"I can't believe he did that! Why would Spike do that, he's going to get himself killed." shouted Rainbow who had regained consciousness.

"I don't know why Spike chose to risk his life but you need to calm down." replied Twilight.

"CALM DOWN WHY SHOULD I CALM DOWN JUST BECAUSE YOU SAY SO!"

"No, because you're scaring Fluttershy."

" **OH YEAH, WELL I'VE GOT SOMETHING TO SAY TO YOU! FLUTTERSHY JUST TOUGHEN UP AND QUIT BEING SUCH A FUCKING DOOR MAT BECAUSE IF YOU ARE, I AM GOING TO WALK ALL OVER YOU!** " Then Fluttershy runs away crying, while Rainbow Dash began growing taller, her mane and tail became more and more like Nightmare Rarity and Nightmare Moon's. Rainbows wings also get bigger; her voice changes to a more demonic one and finally her pupils became slits. "You know what I'm going to join Prince Necro because he is the true heir to the Crystal empire throne, bye see you never you worthless pieces of shit. Oh and here is my parting gift." Rainbow then sent a tornado towards them and said "From now on my name is **MIDNIGHT RAINBOW!** "

 _Three Hours Later_

Spike and Striker touched down right by the group they were both shocked at how much destruction Midnight Rainbow had caused, when they saw what happened to their friends they rushed to them Striker was still in his dragon form to show them that Flare was no longer a threat to them. Striker asked Lu "Lu are you okay."

"Yeah I'm okay Striker… wait Striker your back you beat Flare!" said Lu.

"No not really but Flare and I managed to make an agreement."

"And what was that agreement?"

"It was that I would help him get revenge on Necro and he would help me when I need him."

"So Flare is still there but you're in control right now while Flare is sitting on the sidelines."

"Eeyup."

"So now Flare is on our side." a voice said.

Striker then turned around and saw the rest of the elements of unity when he looked to Enigma and saw that he had a golden circle shield with the element of Strength embedded in the center of it, on his left arm, "So I see that you got your element of Unity, I know that you **will** do your best to honor the element you represent. Let me guess all of you heard everything about Flare and the deal we made."

"Yeah, we did." answered Jo.

"I'm glad that you and Flare were able to make peace with each other." said Zephra.

Striker then changed to Flare and said "Just so that everypony knows it's the beginning of the end."

"Why do you say that?" asked Twilight.

"Because Necro has the allies of Tirek, Queen Chrysalis and Nightmare Moon and thanks to me he now has the Midnight Rainbow on his side."

"Why is it your fault that Rainbow turned into a nightmare?" asked Fluttershy.

"Because when I stabbed her I injected the 'Nightmare Virus' into her bloodstream and it's what caused Rarity and Luna to turn into Nightmares."

Twilight then asked "Well is there a cure for it?"

Flare changed back into Striker and said "The only known cure is to shoot her heart with a shard from the tree of Unity."

 _Meanwhile at Prince Necro's Fortress_

Midnight Rainbow had arrived and had already joined Necro's growing number of allies " **Now is the time to strike and Equestria will be ours ATTACK!** " Necro declared.

" **Now my children take to the skies!** " ordered Chrysalis.

 _Meanwhile with the group_

"It seems that we are already too late." said Spike, looking skyward then the rest of them turned their gaze to the sky.

"The invasion has begun." stated Striker solemnly.

"Wait didn't your dad say that there are seven elements of Unity." stated Pinkie.

"Yeah, there are seven elements, but the secret to finding the bearer is in the answer to this riddle _'To find the seventh element one must be willing to make the Ultimate_ _ **Sacrifice**_ _for the ones they love, only then will the final element be revealed.'_ so all we have to do is just answer this riddle."

"Okay and while we just sit here and think Equestria is being invaded, I don't know about you, but I'm not going to just sit here and wait, we need to get back to the Tree of Unity so we can save Rainbow Dash." declared Jo, and just as they were about to leave a contingent of 30 changelings landed and surrounded them. "Looks like they aren't going to be making it easy for us, let's see what they got."

Then AJ, Enigma, Fire Ruby, Fluffy, Gilded Wing and Flare Blitz (with the power bonus of Striker) they attacked five changeling soldiers each.

AJ and Enigma decided to fight them until they were either unable to move or unconscious, while Fluffy, Fire Ruby and Gilded Wing focused on injuring them till they couldn't move without feeling pain, but pain wasn't enough for Flare he just straight up killed them without remorse.

While AJ bucked the changelings Enigma rammed them with his shield knocking them out. Fluffy was clawing them so that they couldn't move, Gilded Wing just simply clipped their wings with her wing blades and Fire Ruby just bashed them on the head with his pickaxes. Flare used the combined powers of fire, ice and darkness to create two swords; the hilts were ice, the blades were darkness and were engulfed in fire. Then a changeling charged him from the front Flare shredded him like confetti, next one tried doing a sneak attack she got sliced into quarters, then two tried to rush him they both got their heads slashed, finally the last changeling got killed in the most gruesome and bloody way imaginable.

"Now let's get out of here!" declared Art.

 _Elsewhere_

" _Yes, go my_ _ **son**_ _conquer Equestria so that I may be freed from the imprisonment of the Crystal Heart."_ said a dark and demonic voice from within the Crystal Heart.

 **Author's Note:**

Author: Finally it's done.

Flare: That took some time.

Author: Sorry it took so long it's just that I'm in my graduating year of high school and I've got to write a +1400 word essay for my Mennonite History class.

Flare: Don't forget that you have a second story to work on.

Author: And with Christmas coming up I have a lot of homework to do, so don't worry about this story being canceled because it still has a long way to go.

Flare: We're planning on having it be at least 20 chapters long, so we'll see you all next time, bye.


	12. The Battle between Light and Darkness

**Chapter 12**

 **The Battle between Light and Darkness**

As the group made their way back to the tree of Unity at every turn they were met with more and more changelings, some of the changelings had learned how to use dark magic making the journey back even harder than it already was.

Lu had the idea to call Discord but when Striker called him, he sent a message to them saying that:

 _Canterlot is overrun with changelings, you're on your own._

 _\- Discord_

So they had to get there alone. Finally when they got to the tree of Unity, they found that it was being guarded by Queen Chrysalis and an army of elite changeling guards. When Chrysalis noticed them she said "So you came back I was starting to get bored with stealing the love from your families and they had more love than I expected."

Art said, "Chrysalis if you think that they had a lot of love then try me because I'm the main course" Art then changed into Striker.

Twilight was thinking 'Striker are you out of your mind!'

Striker simply smirked when Chrysalis said "Is that so, in that case, you're all mine!" Just as Chrysalis began her attack, Striker pulled the Sword of Love from its sheath and Chrysalis immediately stopped and backed away in fear and by doing so she released all the love she had stolen from Whinnypeg.

"What's wrong Chrysalis? Is it because I'm holding the Sword of Love." Striker taunted.

"How is it possible that you're able to wield that blade?"

"Didn't Necro tell you I'm the Element of Love and you will be purified!" Striker then attacked Chrysalis with the Sword of Love, but she dodged his attack.

Suddenly Chrysalis fired a blast of magic high into the sky where it exploded, seconds after the blast exploded Lord Tirek, Nightmare Moon, Midnight Rainbow, Garble and his gang, a changeling army and Prince Necro appeared beside Queen Chrysalis. "Striker like what we've done to the place?" Prince Necro asked mockingly.

"Neo, why are you doing this?" asked Jo.

"Why! You want to know WHY I'M CONQUERING EQUESTRIA! **YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHY!** Remember when the Crystal Empire returned."

"Yeah, what about it?" spoke Shane.

"Well when it returned so did **MY FATHER!** Everypony here never told me who my father was, even my so called best friends knew who he was and never told me. So when I found out that who he was I never told anypony, until now. Oh and just so you know **I DON'T WANT YOU TO CALL ME NEO EVER AGAIN! MY NAME IS PRINCE NECRO!** " Prince Necro declared as he fired a blast of pure dark magic at the elements of Harmony and Unity sending them flying.

"Children put them in the dungeon." commanded Chrysalis.

"As you wish my queen." declared a changeling General.

"No do what you want with the rest but none of you may lay a hand on Striker. He's my trophy." stated Necro, "Lord Tirek could you please take their elements."

"I was thinking that exact same thing." stated Tirek, "great minds think alike."

"Indeed."

 _Later at Necro's Fortress_

"We should attack the Royals now while they are weak." declared Chrysalis.

"I agree, we should attack them now." shouted Rainbow.

"No that would be suicide." stated Tirek.

"Indeed, Queen Chrysalis tell the changelings that are in Canterlot and the Crystal Empire to retreat." said Necro.

Chrysalis asked, "Why should I do that, we're winning in those areas?"

"Because, if you do that then it will lull them into a false sense of security while we attack the smaller towns and villages making the take over go faster." Necro explained.

"I would have never thought of that. I will send out the word to all my children to retreat."

"Wonderful, now I want to spend some quality time with Striker." with that Necro left the room.

When Necro entered the room Striker said "Necro I'm sorry for keeping your father's name a secret but you don't have to follow in his steps"

"You're sorry you say" Necro said, " **Then why did you keep him a secret please tell me, I would love to hear why you kept who my father was a secret!** "

"We didn't tell you because we didn't want you to become like him…"

Necro interrupted, "You didn't want me to be like my dad, well if that's why, **THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME WHO HE WAS SO THAT I WOULDN'T END UP LIKE HIM,** but no you kept his name a secret from me you didn't tell me anything about him and you all just lied to my face."

"Neo I'm sorry…"

"You're sorry you say well **IT'S TOO LATE FOR SORRYS!** Also I thought I told you to never call me Neo!" Necro then threw Striker at the wall, "and now I'll finally be able to see my father with the help of the dark magic spell 'Resurrection of the Forgotten'"

Striker's eyes became the size of pin pricks "Oh no, Starswirl the Bearded's forbidden spell"

"Good so you're familiar with it then you also know what it does."

"It allows the caster to resurrect any one they choose with the sacrifice of somepony that is equally powerful."

"Precisely, I'm going to resurrect my father King Sombra."

" **NOOOOOOOO!** "

 **Author's Note:**

 **Author:** Sorry it took so long I just kept getting side tracked.

 **Flare:** Yeah no kidding.


	13. Darkness Falls

**Chapter 13**

 **Darkness Falls**

Prince Necro was simply reveling in the horror in his old best friend's eyes. "Yes, I am going to bring back my father and there's nothing you can do to stop me." he exclaimed.

"No this can't be happening." Striker trembled.

"Oh, but it is" then he picked up Striker with his magic and carried him to a large room underneath his fortress, where the only light was torch light.

Striker looked at the center of the room he saw changeling drones busily setting up the ritual for the spell 'Resurrection of the Forgotten'. Next, he looked to one corner of the room and he saw Tirek draining the magic from his friends, he then looks to another corner of the room he saw Chrysalis draining the love from Spike's love for Rarity.

"Time to begin the ritual." said Prince Necro, placing Striker in the middle of the ritual, and with that Necro began to recite the incantation for the spell.

 _As Darkness falls from the sky,_

 _let us hear your deathly cries..._

Striker kept struggling to break free from his chains made from pure dark magic, the ritual lines began to glow an eerie black, purple and red pulsing towards him Chrysalis and Nightmare Moon joined Necro saying the incantation.

 _As we revel in your demise,_

 _we'll twist your souls and your minds…_

Then a portal opened to the realm of shadows that began to drag Striker inside it, Tirek and Midnight Rainbow joined the chorus of voices reciting the incantation growing louder.

 _BY OUR COMMAND_ _ **KING SOMBRA RISE!**_

Then at that moment Striker was enveloped in darkness and all the torches in the room went out so the only light source was the ritual lines and as the darkness surrounding Striker began to fade, Striker was no more in his place standing proud in shining armor, with a king's cape protruding from the collar of the armor stood a stallion that all present knew all too well the only unicorn with a demonic curved horn and black crown, Necro bowed before him showing high respect for the stallion and said "I have long waited to see you my **Father** , the true ruler of the Crystal Empire and soon Equestria."

Then the stallion spoke in a dark voice, "Yes I have long waited to see your face once more."

Midnight Rainbow flew up and turned to the Mane 5, Spike and the remaining of Unity, "Bow before **King Sombra!** "

Author's Note:

Things for Equestria just got 100 times worse.

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out and I'm sorry it's so short, but I've got a lot of homework since I'm in college.

Until the next Chapter "Darkness Reigns Supreme"


End file.
